


Настоящая жизнь

by Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, The Blue Arrow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Накануне Рождества четыре игрушки решают сбежать из магазина — чтобы найти приключения, друзей и порадовать мальчика, у которого убили родителей.





	Настоящая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг сказки Джанни Родари «Путешествие "Голубой стрелы"».  
> Текст написан специально для fandom Force and Strength 2018.

****

**ГЛАВА I, в которой мы знакомимся с лучшим в городе магазином игрушек, его строгой хозяйкой, грустной куклой, которая смотрит телевизор, и другими**

  
Напротив витрины, украшенной инеем и гирляндами цветных лампочек, которые весело перемигивались друг с другом, висел большой телевизор. Рядом с ним стояли массивные кресла — обивка на спинках и подлокотниках лоснилась, а на сиденьях лежали маленькие удобные подушечки. Родители, которые приводили детей в магазин, усаживались в эти кресла, вытягивали ноги поближе к камину, где всегда горел задорный огонь, и смотрели новости. Взрослые делали умные лица и кивали тому, что говорили серьёзные ведущие в скучных костюмах, и совершенно не обращали внимания на детей. А тем только это и нужно было.

Магазинчик мисс Муни от пола до потолка был уставлен шкафами с широкими полками. Чего там только не было! Коробки с картонными замками и конструкторами. Куклы-принцессы и куклы-простушки, мягкие игрушки, яркие машинки и даже пистолеты, которые стреляли тяжёлыми пульками. Железные дороги — длинные-предлинные, они шли через холмы и луга, пробирались через леса и миновали мосты, растянувшиеся над реками. Заводные щенки с мягкой шерстью и стаи резиновых уточек, готовых хоть сейчас бесстрашно броситься в ванну, полную воды. Роботы и головоломки, неваляшки и двухэтажные кукольные домики с занавесками на окнах, мебелью и крошечными кастрюльками на кухне. Под потолком, расправив крылья, реяли бумажные змеи; готовились к полёту лётчики в массивных очках.

— Аккуратно! Руки убери, куда тянешь! Разобьёшь что-нибудь! — рявкал, бывало, чей-нибудь суровый отец, впервые оказавшись в этом магазине.

— Ну что вы. Плох тот магазин, в котором нельзя потрогать товар руками, верно, золотко? — расплывалась в улыбке мисс Муни.

Она всегда появлялась неожиданно и оказывалась ровно там, где кто-то спорил, а то и норовил помять нарядную обёртку или сломать игрушку. Она никогда не повышала голос, но пристально смотрела разноцветными глазами: один был ярко-голубым, а второй — карим. Казалось, она знает про тебя всё: как зовут твоих бабушек и дедушек, где ты был вчера вместо школы и о чём только собираешься попросить родителей. Никто из детей никогда не видел, чтобы она злилась, но они опасались её сердить. Мамы недолюбливали мисс Муни, хотя и не объясняли причин. А вот папы с удовольствием захаживали в магазинчик — отдохнуть от семейных хлопот, послушать новости и обсудить их друг с другом.

Эта история началась как раз из-за новостей. Обычно никто из игрушек, выставленных в витрине, старался их не слушать: мир за пределами магазина был очень грустным местом. Исключение составляла только Барбара, кукла со светлыми короткими волосами. В узеньких брючках и коротком пиджачке, она сидела на одной из верхних полок вполоборота и с тоской посматривала на экран. Она была из старой серии, осталась последней из партии и долго пылилась на складе. В день, когда её наконец подняли в торговый зал, она расправила плечи и подняла подбородок чуточку выше: уж теперь-то её заметят! Но шли дни, куклу никто не покупал. Что ей оставалось? Только смотреть новости. В тот день они были особенно грустными.

Близилось Рождество — время, когда в каждом доме ставили высокую ёлку и каждый ребёнок получал подарок. Дети старались вести себя лучше: чистили зубы два раза в день и делали уроки, помогали пожилым соседкам и без напоминаний убирались в своих комнатах. Время, когда не случается ничего плохого.

Выпуск новостей начался с сюжета о мальчике, у которого убили родителей.

Игрушки еле дождались вечера: когда все папы с детьми разошлись по домам, мисс Муни закрыла металлическим щитом витрину и заперла дверь. Она прошла по магазину, напевая что-то себе под нос. Свет она не включала. В магазине было черным-черно, а она двигалась легко, будто видела в темноте. Стоило ей подняться по лестнице в свою комнату, как игрушки выдохнули и заговорили, перебивая друг друга:

— Бедный мальчуган, остался один на всём свете. 

— Н-да. Тяжело ему будет.

— Вы слышали? Родителей убили прямо у него на глазах, он всё видел!

— Страшно подумать, каким будет его Рождество.

— Думаю, мы должны ему помочь, — снова заговорила одна из игрушек, когда другие стихли.

Оловянный солдатик в чуть потускневшем от времени мундире смущённо откашлялся. Он не любил привлекать к себе внимание и неловко чувствовал себя среди ярких современных игрушек.

— Сейчас этот мальчик совсем один. Мы не знаем, какие у него игрушки. И я подумал — хорошо бы нам его поддержать.

— Наш оловянный друг предлагает бежать отсюда, — пояснила Барбара.

— Бежать? — ужаснулся кто-то.

— Бежать, — она ловко спрыгнула со своей полки и подошла к солдатику. — Делать ноги, давать дёру, рвать когти, навострить лыжи. Вы как хотите, а я — за.

Наступила тишина. А потом со всех сторон посыпалось:

— Это же опасно!

— Там холодно!

— Там хулиганы и преступники!

— Нас поломают!

— Мы замёрзнем!

— Мы намокнем!

— Мы умрём!

— Слабаки, — хмыкнула Барбара. — Ну и оставайтесь пылиться в вашей распрекрасной витрине. А мы пойдём.

— Я с вами, — сказал Джим.

Он был очень популярной игрушкой: в ладно сшитой форме и с целым набором оружия. Его хотели почти все мальчики города. Оловянный солдатик погрустнел: рядом с таким франтом он чувствовал себя старой развалиной.

— Не хочу ждать, пока меня купят какому-то избалованному мальчишке, — на секунду Джим перестал улыбаться. — Наше предназначение — служить детям, и я хочу его исполнить.

— И меня возьмите, — из дальнего угла витрины к ним заковылял плюшевый пингвин.

Больше пингвин ничего не сказал. Встал, нахохлившись, рядом с Джимом и принялся ждать. Он привык к тому, что другие игрушки с ним не очень-то разговаривали, и был готов к отказу. Однако он решил, что обязательно выберется из магазина и найдёт себе настоящего друга.

— Отлично, — улыбнулась Барбара. — Тогда за мной! На складе, в самом углу, есть дырка, заваленная коробками. Через неё и выберемся.

В магазине было слишком темно, чтобы отважная четвёрка заметила, как за ними скользнула гибкая чёрная тень.

 

 ****

**ГЛАВА II, в которой для одной из игрушек приключения заканчиваются, не успев толком начаться**

  
Приключения поджидали прямо за стеной магазина — затаились, приветствуя смелых игрушек, которые не побоялись сбежать из магазина.

Барбара была права: в углу склада действительно оказалась дыра, через неё беглецы и выбрались. Последним в чёрном провале показался пингвин. Он тяжело дышал и изо всех сил старался не причинять неудобств своим попутчикам.

— Поднажми, — говорил он сам себе, не разжимая клюва. — Главное — сбежать от мисс Муни. Там, за стенами магазина, наверняка есть мальчик, который будет любить тебя, несмотря на криво выкроенную лапку. Не отставай, вперёд!

Он поднажал, навалился животом на край дыры и перекувыркнулся, тут же налетев на Барбару. Та оглянулась и шикнула на него, будто пингвин отвлекал её от чего-то очень важного. Пингвин поднялся, промокнул лоб, отряхнул пыль, налипшую на белый животик, и выглянул из-за спин остановившихся игрушек.

Они оказались в детской комнате, тёмной и влажной, без рисунков, развешанных на кирпичных стенах, и игрушек. Напротив маленького окна стоял деревянный шкаф — дверцы его давно покосились и не закрывались до конца. У соседней стены — кровать и тумбочка с тусклой лампой. На кровати, под тяжелым одеялом с яркими заплатками, спал ребёнок.

— Мальчишка, а спит со светом, — Барбара скривила губы и припечатала: — Трус. Давайте выбираться отсюда.

— Какой одинокий мальчик, — грустно сказал оловянный солдатик.

Ребёнок заворочался, поморщился и притянул под одеялом колени к груди.

— Я его помню, — подал голос Джим, сделав несколько шагов вперёд. — Это же хулиган Харви. Разве вы его не узнали? Он часто приходит к нашей витрине, корчит рожи и задирает детей, которые бывают у нас с родителями. Мисс Муни всё грозится его выдрать, если он попадёт к ней в руки. Но он быстро бегает и не боится даже её!

Харви, конечно, помнили. Рослый, худой, с рыжими вихрами, в поношенном школьном костюме — штанины и рукава всегда были ему коротковаты, — он часто околачивался у магазина.

— Пфе, глупые игрушки, — тянул он презрительно. — Это всё только для безмозглой малышни! — и осматривался по сторонам, чтобы оценить, какой эффект произвели его слова.

На него не обращали внимания. Взрослые, которые степенно вели за руку своих сыновей и дочек, сторонились его. Мисс Муни вяло бранилась — от мальчишки не было никакого вреда, поэтому она смотрела на его выходки сквозь пальцы. А игрушки, выставленные в витрине, с любопытством наблюдали за ним. Он развлекал их долгие-долгие дни, пока им надо было стоять и не шевелиться.

На тумбочке, рядом с жестяной кружкой, наполненной водой, лежал лист бумаги, вырванной из школьной тетрадки. Никто его не заметил — Барбара и оловянный солдатик изучали лестницу, ведущую куда-то наверх. Пингвин пыхтел и старался поспеть за ними. А Джим бесшумно подбежал к столу, взобрался на него и развернул листок. Это оказалось письмо. Написано оно было небрежно, с ошибками, и никакой учитель не поставил бы за него высокий балл. Там было написано вот что:

«Привет! Незнаю кто ты и как тебя называть. Мама сегодня сказала что подарки преносят всем, но не таким как я. Она сказала я плохой мальчик и никогда не хочу сидеть ф комнате, когда к ней преходят её новые друзья. А я подумал что не такой уш я и плохой. И может быть если правильно попрошу тоже получу подарок. Тогда и она поверит что я хороший и ни станет ругаться?  
Пожалуста ктонибудь помоги мне. Если ты пренесёшь мне подарок я буду прав. Значит я всё таки нормальный.

Спасибо тебе.  
Твой Харви

P.S. если пренесёшь я больше ни буду никого обижать у магазинчика миз Муни. Честное слово. А если нет то всем расскажу что тебя нет».

Джим прочитал это письмо вполголоса, не глядя на своих новых друзей.

— А в этом мальчике что-то есть, — протянула Барбара. — Такой маленький, а уже знает, как надо торговаться.

— Бедный мальчик, — покачал головой оловянный солдатик. Он думал о маме мальчика, о том, что есть вещи, которые взрослые ни за что не должны говорить детям. И о том, что он бы остался здесь, в этой комнате, но уже пообещал себе найти другого мальчика — того, что показывали в новостях. Сдержать слово было делом чести.

Пингвин снова промолчал. Он боялся этого мальчика, боялся уже самой мысли, что можно остаться здесь навсегда. А вдруг он не понравится Харви, когда тот проснётся? А если тот его засмеёт? Нет, не за этим он бежал от мисс Муни.

— Знаете, друзья, — сказал Джим, бережно складывая письмо. — Не знал, как вам сказать, но, кажется, я совсем не люблю приключения. Куда-то бежать, от кого-то прятаться — это совсем не так весело, как можно было подумать, пока мы стояли в витрине. Думаю, я останусь здесь, раз подвернулась такая возможность. Мы наверняка поладим со стариной Харви — уверен, он славный малый.

— Пожалел нищего мальчишку, так и скажи, — Барбара всегда говорила то, что думала. — Бывай, красавчик, не люблю долгие прощания.

И она пошла к лестнице.

— Ты правильно поступаешь, Джим, — оловянный солдатик крепко пожал его ладонь обеими руками, отдал честь на прощание и отправился за Барбарой. Он был рад, что Харви не останется без подарка.

— Надеюсь, тебе будет хорошо в этом доме, — сказал пингвин, глядя грустными глазами. И Джим подумал, что, возможно, зря не дружил с ним раньше, пока у них была ещё куча времени.

Он помахал остальным игрушкам напоследок и забрался на кровать — по гладкой деревянной ножке это было не так-то просто сделать. Джим вернул письмо на место и посмотрел на спящего Харви. Тот беспокойно спал, вертелся и хмурился — будто бы предстал во сне перед строгим жюри, которое решало, достаточно ли он хорош. Джим убрал влажные волосы у Харви со лба, нагнулся к уху и зашептал:

— Ты был прав. Ты мальчик с большим добрым сердцем, уж я-то знаю. И нам с тобой никогда не будет грустно и скучно, поверь.

Харви слабо улыбнулся и вдруг широко распахнул глаза. Он подскочил с постели, ущипнул себя, не в силах поверить, что не спит, — рука пребольно заныла. На его подушке лежала та самая игрушка, на которую он засматривался все последние месяцы. Он сначала прикоснулся к ней пальцем, потом схватил, прижал к груди и заскакал по комнате. Джим слушал, как быстро колотится мальчишеское сердце, и был спокоен. Он всё сделал правильно.

Харви и Джим были слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы заметить: из дыры в углу появилась тень. Тень замерла на миг, будто бы принюхиваясь, и метнулась к лестнице. На тумбочке моргнул ночник. Харви оглянулся и расхохотался — весело, искренне и без какой-то причины, как умеют только дети.

 

 ****

**ГЛАВА III, в которой ещё одна игрушка обретает верного друга**

  
Зима в том году была холодной и совсем бесснежной. Улицы рано опустели: все спешили домой, туда, где на кухнях скворчали сковородки, о блюдца звенели чашки, а в воздухе пахло специями и подогретым вином. Никому не хотелось мёрзнуть на пронизывающем ветру, поэтому никто и не заметил наших беглецов. Только один ребёнок, который сидел на подоконнике в своей гостиной и дышал на затянутое инеем окно, пригляделся — и увидел совершенно на другой стороне улицы нечто совершенно невероятное.

— Мама, смотри, там игрушки! Они идут, прямо как живые! — ахнул он, тыча пальчиком в стекло.

— Не выдумывай, милый, — твёрдо сказала мама. Она серьёзно относилась к своему положению и прочла все книги о воспитании детей, какие только нашла в городской библиотеке. Во всех пособиях говорилось, что детей не стоит поощрять в их фантазиях, иначе из них не вырастут достойные члены общества.

— Но мама! — не успокаивался малыш.

— Мы с тобой это обсуждали: говорить нужно только правду, — мама оставалась непреклонной. — Спускайся и иди мыть руки к ужину.

Игрушки из магазинчика мисс Муни так и не узнали, что той ночью их спасли чудо и начитанность хозяйки квартиры, что располагалась над хлебным магазином. Маленький отряд под предводительством смелой Барбары — как она была счастлива этой ночью! сколько событий! сколько опасностей! — сначала очень быстро продвигался по улицам. Никто из них не знал, куда идти, но они не боялись: не может же город быть настолько большим, чтобы в нём можно было взаправду заблудиться.

Потом первый прилив энтузиазма схлынул. Начала наваливаться усталость. Сами того не замечая, игрушки двигались всё медленнее и медленнее. Тяжелее всего это путешествие давалось пингвину, но он мужественно молчал, сцепив клюв. Он прихрамывал намного сильнее, чем раньше: лапку жгло так, будто он танцевал на раскалённых углях в камине мисс Муни. Оловянный солдатик тоже сбавил шаг, думая, как бы предложить свою помощь и не обидеть при этом. Когда наконец ему в голову пришла удачная идея, он просиял.

— Мисс Барбара, — галантно обратился к кукле оловянный солдатик. — Нам всем не мешало бы отдохнуть и хоть немного согреться.

Она посмотрела на него. Барбара сама очень устала, но она лучше упала бы замертво на холодной улице, чем призналась в этом хоть кому-нибудь.

— Мы могли бы спрятаться вон в том подъезде, — продолжал он, ободрённый её молчанием. — Там, конечно, вряд ли жарко, но хотя бы нет ветра и сухо.

Барбара задумалась, будто бы размышляя, насколько разумно это предложение. А затем поджала губы и кивнула, показывая всем своим видом, что уж она-то могла бы прошагать хоть всю ночь и не присесть даже на минуточку.

В подъезде действительно было теплее. Под потолком висела слабая лампочка, в углу стоял куль со старой одеждой — наверное, кто-то из жильцов выставил в коридор ненужные вещи. Ветер на улице завывал так сильно, что в подъезде жалобно дребезжало оконное стекло.

Пингвин тяжело опустился на пол возле старенькой батареи. Грела она неважно, но, если привалиться к ней всей спинкой, то становилось почти уютно. Он закрыл глаза — всего на секундочку — и не заметил, как начал засыпать. Ему снился большой дом с большими окнами, Рождество и пахучая ёлка до потолка, увешанная пряниками, золочёными орехами и сахарными тросточками. В подсвечниках величественно оплывали толстые свечи. Мерцало столовое серебро. И какой-то мальчик, румяный и светловолосый, похожий на Джима, расставил перед пингвином кучу тарелочек с разной едой. Пингвин сидел на горке из искусственного снега, у большого бассейна — весь только для него — и разве что не покряхтывал от удовольствия. Он был любимой игрушкой в этом доме.

Пингвин проснулся внезапно, рывком — как из воды вынырнул. Его разбудил тяжёлый кашель, который разносился по подъезду и казался очень громким и страшным.

Барбара подскочила на ноги. Оловянный солдатик выдвинулся немного вперёд, чтобы защитить её. Сколько бы она ни хорохорилась, солдатик знал, насколько хрупкими были эти современные игрушки.

Куча в углу заворочалась, и из неё показалось бледное, осунувшееся личико мальчика с чёрными волосами.

Барбара подождала немного. Ребёнок больше не шевелился: он крепко спал. Тогда она быстро, чтобы не дать себе передумать, подбежала к нему, забралась повыше и приложила свои маленькие ладошки к его щеке.

— Он весь горит, — прошептала она.

Оловянный солдатик покачал головой:

— Кто мог бросить больного ребёнка одного, в подъезде, да ещё и зимой?

— Я его не брошу, — выпалил пингвин неожиданно для всех. Кукла и солдатик уставились на него. Тогда пингвин зажмурился, глубоко вдохнул и, открыв глаза, затараторил: — Конечно, это не очень честно по отношению к мальчику, которого мы ищем. Но, по правде сказать, не думаю, что он огорчится, если меня с вами не будет. Я ведь всего лишь хромой пингвин. Что ему со мной делать?

Пингвин смутился, покраснел, но упрямо продолжал:

— Вы идите, друзья. А я подожду, пока этот мальчик проснётся. Здесь.

Барбара дёрнула плечиком и зашагала прочь.

— Пока-пока, — донеслось уже из-за двери. Барбара не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь видел, как из её глаз выкатились две слезинки. Пусть лучше её считают эгоистичной и грубой.

— Удачи тебе, пингвин, — мягко сказал оловянный солдатик и улыбнулся.

Пингвин кивнул и молча смотрел ему вслед, пока маленькая фигурка не исчезла из виду. Потом медленно подошёл к мальчику, взобрался по ветхому одеялку, в которое тот кутался, и прижался мягким лбом к горячей щеке.

— И ты не бросай меня, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

На следующее утро у подъезда стояли жильцы квартир и карета скорой помощи. Врачи, которые забирали мальчика, удивились, когда нашли рядом с ним новенькую мягкую игрушку. Мальчик удивился ничуть не меньше. Но у него была температура, от мыслей начинала болеть голова, и он быстро уснул на носилках, крепко обнимая своего нового друга.

 

 ****

**ГЛАВА IV, в которой количество путешественников беспрестанно меняется, а мальчик из новостей становится всё ближе**

  
Хотелось бы мне сказать, что это была ясная звёздная ночь. Одна из тех, когда стоит посмотреть наверх, и голова начинает кружиться от мерцания и едва заметного движения там, в бесконечно-синей вышине. Увы. Ночь выдалась пасмурной, на небе сгрудились непослушные облака — в такую погоду лучше всего лежать в мягкой постельке и смотреть яркие сны. Но у Барбары не было ни постельки, ни тёплой комнаты, ни даже коробки, которая осталась на складе.

Приключение больше не казалось чем-то весёлым. Дома — кто бы мог подумать, мысленно она всё ещё называла магазинчик мисс Муни именно так — Барбара представляла его совсем по-другому. Она грезила о трудностях и о том, как будет с ними бороться. Как станет подбадривать других, когда у них опустятся руки. Отправляясь в путь, она была уверена: скоро игрушки всего города станут шептаться о них, а истории об отважных беглецах будут перелетать от детской к детской. В этих историях она была бесстрашной и находчивой и в два счёта находила нужного мальчика.

На деле она замёрзла и хотела спать. Её красивые башмачки совсем не подходили для долгих прогулок, и она понятия не имела, куда идти. Их команда становилась всё меньше, и у Барбары при одной только мысли об этом наворачивались слёзы на глаза. То ли из-за того, что Джим и пингвин не остались поиграть с ней хоть чуточку дольше, то ли от зависти. Оловянный солдатик тоже казался уставшим и грустным, но он молчал — и Барбара была ему за это благодарна.

Они вновь свернули на какую-то улицу. Прошли вдоль стены длинного серого дома. Опять повернули. Город напоминал бессчётное количество отражений одной-единственной улицы: стоило пройти несколько кварталов, и появлялось неумолимое ощущение, что ты здесь уже был.

«Вот и всё, — подумала Барбара, — мы потерялись. Скоро утро, и нас найдут собаки или хулиганы, — она слышала о скверных детях, которые не любят кукол, отрывают им ручки и ножки и портят так, что уже не починить. — Вот и вся история о побеге».

— И долго вы ещё будете плутать? — спросил из темноты чей-то насмешливый голос.

Оловянный солдатик вскинулся, зорко всматриваясь туда, где тени сгущались до черноты.

— Бедненькие, никому не нужные игрушки. Тычетесь носом наугад, как слепые котята, — продолжал голос. — Вы даже найти сами ничего не можете.

Темнота заструилась, задвигалась, и навстречу из неё выступила пантера, ещё одна игрушка из магазинчика мисс Муни. У неё была красивая блестящая шёрстка и такое неприветливое выражение чёрной мордочки, что ни один ребёнок не захотел взять её к себе домой. День за днём она стояла на полке в полном одиночестве. Дети обходили её стороной, шептали друг другу, какая она страшная и как блестят её глаза — будто настоящая, вот-вот бросится на них и растерзает. Всё это плохо влияло на характер пантеры. Она поверила, что её можно только бояться.

Пантера уже не помнила, когда появилась в магазине. У неё не было друзей. Не было имени. Вряд ли однажды появится ребёнок, который захочет играть с ней все дни напролёт. Она была лишней здесь. Именно поэтому пантера, не раздумывая, двинулась следом за Барбарой и другими смельчаками. Пантера не сомневалась: им понадобится её помощь, и она была готова их выручить. Сама себе в этом не признаваясь, пантера верила: ей наконец должно повезти. Мальчик, которого они найдут, окажется добрым — ну или хотя бы не слишком злым — и оставит её себе.

Увидев пантеру, Барбара чуть не рассмеялась от радости и едва не бросилась ей на шею. Но быстро взяла себя в руки и упёрла маленькие кулачки в бока:

— Табби! — Барбара была единственной, кто звал её по имени. Пантере оно нравилось: имя было красивым и уютным, как кличка кошки, у которой есть и ласковая хозяйка, и дом. Пантера в этом не признавалась: только хозяин может дать имя своей игрушке, а Барбара — такая же неудачница, как она сама. — Ты зачем подкрадываешься?! Видишь, перепугала оловянного солдатика!

Оловянный солдатик, который ещё минуту назад был готов ринуться в бой, удивлённо покосился на Барбару, но не стал возражать. Она наконец-то снова выглядела энергичной и оживлённой — как в самом начале пути. А раз так, пусть говорит что хочет. От слов ему вреда не будет.

— Вы ищете того мальчика? — продолжила пантера, словно не замечая Барбару. — Я знаю, где он. Я чувствую. Я могу проводить вас.

— Ей можно доверять? — тихонько спросил оловянный солдатик у Барбары.

— Так же, как и мне, — отрезала Барбара. — Пошли, мы зря теряем время.

Пантера действительно знала, куда идти. Она уверенно вела за собой остальных игрушек, изредка принюхиваясь. Барбара шла рядом, положив ладонь на её шею. Когда пантера замирала, Барбара едва заметно гладила мягкую чёрную шёрстку. Это успокаивало их обеих. Табби иногда делала небольшие остановки безо всякой на то необходимости и разве что не мурчала от удовольствия. Если всё и дальше так пойдёт, она была готова отказаться и от незнакомого мальчика, и от его детской. Ей и так было неплохо.

Оловянный солдатик едва поспевал за ними: он был в том солидном возрасте, когда ночные продолжительные забеги не даются легко. Но военная выправка и упрямый характер не позволяли ему жаловаться.

Наконец они вышли на широкую улицу, где ярко горели фонари. В нескольких метрах от беглецов возвышалось двухэтажное здание с колоннами, залитое тёплым светом. У дверей стояли швейцары, от ступеней протянулась красная ковровая дорожка.

Табита остановилась и с гордостью посмотрела на своих попутчиков.

— Мальчик здесь, — сказала она, подставляя голову под ладонь Барбары. Было темно, и никто не увидел бы, что дикое животное жмурится и прижимает уши, как домашний котёнок.

Оловянный солдатик задумчиво смотрел на дом. Он слышал музыку и смех, звучавшие внутри. Он думал о том, что уже поздно и все дети давно должны спать в своих кроватках. Он не знал, можно ли верить пантере, но не знал, как спросить её, чтобы не обидеть. Он повернул голову, осматриваясь, и вдруг заметил девочку. Та сидела прямо на земле и дремала, натянув на голову капюшон.

Он легонько коснулся локтя Барбары и кивнул на девочку. Она была похожа на них самих: без дома, без друзей, ночью на холодной улице.

«Наверное, она тоже отправилась на поиски приключений», — подумала Барбара. Но вслух она сказала:

— Наверное, надо разбудить её, а то она совсем замёрзнет.

— Вовсе не надо меня будить, — ответила девочка, вздрогнув и приоткрыв глаза. — Я не сплю, я выжидаю. А ты и правда говорящая кукла? Тебя можно здорово так продать.

— Уверена, говорящая девочка стоит гораздо дороже, — огрызнулась Барбара.

Девочка широко-широко распахнула глаза, хлопнула пару раз ресницами и рассмеялась:

— Ты мне нравишься. И пантера у тебя красивая.

Табби попятилась, не веря своим ушам.

— Спасибо, — Барбара улыбнулась. — Её зовут Табита, а я — Барбара.

— Селина, — лениво представилась девочка и поднялась, закидывая на плечо рюкзак. — Ну, мне пора. Здорово было поболтать.

Оловянного солдатика она словно и не видела. Барбара задумалась на секунду и предложила:

— Возьми нас с Табби?

Девочка удивилась, и Барбара, воспользовавшись паузой, начала говорить:

— Ну а что, скоро Рождество, и мы станем твоим подарком. Мы лёгкие и влезем в твой рюкзак. Мы умеем разговаривать — с нами тебе не будет скучно. Только другим детям не рассказывай. Вообще-то это большая тайна.

— Эй, — перебила её девочка. — Ты видишь, кто я? У меня нет богатеньких мамы и папы. У меня даже своей детской нет. Да и взрослая я уже для этой ерунды.

— Плевала я на детскую, — небрежно ответила Барбара. — Подумай: я могу быть тебе полезна. Я пролезу там, где никто не сможет. А Табби, пусть и игрушечная, но найдёт по запаху кого хочешь.

— По рукам, — поразмыслив, согласилась Селина. Она опустилась на колено, аккуратно взяла в руки Барбару и устроила её во внутреннем кармашке рюкзака. Там, конечно, было не очень уютно, но пахло апельсином и не было ветра. Затем девочка протянула ладонь к Табби. Та понюхала её пальцы. Селина не удержалась, провела несколько раз по спине пантеры — от сильной шеи до длинного хвоста — и легонько улыбнулась.

А потом, не понимая, как у неё впервые в жизни оказались такие чудесные подарки, быстрым шагом пошла прочь. Если прислушаться, можно было услышать, что она тихонечко напевает себе под нос.

 

 ****

**ГЛАВА V, в которой с оловянным солдатиком приключается то, чего никто не ожидал**

  
Девочка перебежала через дорогу, подпрыгнула, ухватившись за пожарную лестницу, подтянулась и скрылась с глаз. Теперь оловянный солдатик остался совсем один.

Из дома, залитого светом, всё так же доносились звуки музыки, смешанные с людскими голосами и звонким смехом. Где-то высоко, за тёмными облаками, полная луна обходила дозором свои владения. У дверей дома, вытянувшись, как бойцы на посту, стояли швейцары.

Оловянный солдатик присел на холодный асфальт. Болело правое колено — будто он давно был ранен в него. Но откуда могут быть раны у детской игрушки?

— Давай-ка прикинем, что делать дальше, — сказал сам себе оловянный солдатик и задумался.

— Думаю, надо дождаться, не выйдет ли мальчик из этого дома, — произнёс он после молчания.

Куда идти, если мальчика там не окажется, оловянный солдатик не знал. Он не хотел об этом думать. Вместо этого он думал о Джиме, который остался спать на мягкой подушке. О пингвине, который крепко обнимал своего мальчика, пытаясь согреть. О Барбаре и пантере, которые теперь путешествуют по городу в удобном рюкзаке. От этих мыслей теплело в груди — там, где должно было находиться сердце.

На улице холодало. Дрёма окутывала его невесомым пуховым платком. Глаза слипались, будто кто-то брызнул в них сахарной водой. Оловянный солдатик проваливался в сон, и ему казалось, что он в большом доме, в котором больше нет никого, кроме него и того самого мальчика. Во сне оловянный солдатик был человеком. Носил костюмы и заботился об этом ребёнке, замкнутом и упрямом. Во сне оловянный солдатик играл с ним и возил в кино на блестящем вытянутом автомобиле, готовил пастуший пирог и бережно нёс мальчика, уснувшего над тетрадями, в его комнату.

Оловянный солдатик засыпал всё крепче. Ему уже не было холодно, он был счастлив и улыбался замёрзшей улыбкой. Он не проснулся, когда двери дома распахнулись, выпуская на улицу людей, весёлых и нарядных. Мужчин в тяжёлых пальто и дам, укутанных в пушистые меха. А потом что-то будто подбросило его. Оловянный солдатик открыл глаза, схватился за ногу, скрученную судорогой, застучал зубами и едва слышно охнул. Ему показалось, что он увидел в дверях своего мальчика. Тот остановился и что-то говорил пожилому джентльмену.

Оловянный солдатик подскочил и, прихрамывая, бросился бежать — скорее! скорее! Если мальчик сейчас уедет, то как найти его после? Дыхание сбилось, всё сильнее болело правое колено, кололо в боку. Расстояние не хотело сокращаться. Будь он человеком, уже стоял бы рядом с мальчиком. Но он был всего лишь игрушкой со слабыми и короткими ножками.

Он успел в самый последний момент — прыгнул, вытянулся в воздухе в струнку и упал на красную дорожку.

— Ой, что это здесь? — раздался голос прямо над ним.

Мальчик нагнулся, чтобы поднять оловянного солдатика. Замер, рассматривая. Провёл пальцем по застёгнутому мундиру, коснулся сабли и спросил, будто мог получить ответ:

— Ты потерялся? Хочешь пойти со мной? Я назову тебя Альфред, договорились?

Всю дорогу до машины мальчик грел его в тёплых ладонях. Альфред застыл, переставав дышать. И в этой тишине он вдруг услышал какой-то стук. Сначала робкий, осторожный, едва различимый. Потом — всё более уверенный.

Тук-тук. Тук-тук.

В его оловянной груди билось живое сердце.


End file.
